An aircraft engine or other turbomachine may produce noise during operation and this may be an inconvenience for pilots or passengers of an aircraft. Also, the noise may be an inconvenience for residential neighborhoods located near airports. To minimize this inconvenience, turbine engines may include an acoustic panel for noise mitigation. In certain contexts, improving the securement of the acoustic panel to the rest of the aircraft engine may be desirable. This may be desirable in aircraft engines that have metallic fan casings as well as aircraft engines that have composite fan casings. Additionally, improving ease of installation and ease of repair of the acoustic panel may also be desirable.